ABSTRACT ? RESEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT The overall goal of the Research Education Component (REC) is to increase the number of high quality investigators engaged in transformative interdisciplinary aging research. Recent advances, particularly the application of high throughput biochemical and molecular techniques and novel approaches to integrate multilevel and multiethnic data, offer an unprecedented opportunity for scientific progress but also pose unique challenges for investigators engaged in aging research. Optimization of emerging methodologies in high impact research requires talented scientists capable of sharing knowledge and methodologies across disciplines. Truly interdisciplinary research can be difficult to accomplish, however. Barriers include limited shared knowledge among investigators from diverse disciplines and changing dynamics in the field; junior investigators increasingly hold expertise in emerging methodologies but often lack a full appreciation of their potential to address critical gaps in knowledge, and senior investigators with a deep understanding of these gaps are often unfamiliar with emerging methodologies. New integrative and multidirectional learning opportunities (i.e., learning flows from investigators of all levels across disciplines and institutions) are needed to facilitate efficient knowledge transfer and productive partnership among diverse investigators. The REC will capitalize on a highly multidisciplinary faculty and implement an integrative and multidirectional approach to facilitate truly interdisciplinary aging research with a focus on emerging methodologies and high priority areas such as health disparities. Toward this end, the REC will provide cross-disciplinary training in key disciplines relevant to aging and link this to new training in emerging methodologies and health disparities research using the highly unique clinical, biologic and biospecimen data generated at Rush. The REC will work with all other Rush ADCC Cores to implement and oversee a variety of educational activities, including 1) a monthly Neuroepidemiology of Aging Seminar; 2) intensive mini-internship training in emerging methodologies and health disparities, 3) participation in the Rush Alzheimer?s Disease Center annual Aging Research Forum, 4) use of a novel platform, Synergy Landscapes, to facilitate interdisciplinary collaborations, and 5) individualized mentoring. Through careful integration with the other Rush ADCC Cores, the REC will develop skilled interdisciplinary investigators capable of leveraging contemporary approaches in high impact aging and Alzheimer?s disease research.